


I trust you

by Historymaker99



Category: Arrow (2012), Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Felicity is kidnapped while she is heading home will Oliver be able to save her?





	I trust you

Felicity was proud of herself for helping out team arrow tonight. “Go home and get some rest” Oliver says, “we all deserve it”.

Felicity takes in a deep breath of air as she walks outside of the club into the dark night. She warily looks around her as she heads down the alleyway. 

Someone taps on her shoulder and she turns around to see someone in a ski mask. Before she can scream he slams a rag over her mouth and injects something in her arm. She feels her body begin to paralyze and as she limply falls into his arms. Her eyes widen as he carries her to the back of a van and soon her vision begins to fade and her eyes close as she fully loses consciousness.

When felicity opens her eyes she finds herself tied to a chair her wrists behind her and a gag in her mouth. She begins to breathe heavily out of fear as tears come to her eyes. “Ah you're awake”. Felicity freezes at the voice that fills her ears as malcolm merlyn comes into view. 

“Let's see if we can get your boyfriend to come reason if your the bait” he says with a smile as he walks over to a computer screen and switches it on sending a facetime request. 

“Who is this”? The voice of olivers modifier comes over. “Well Oliver have you forgotten me already”? “What do you want” Oliver snarls. “For you to stop hunting me yes I made mistakes but so have you and I want to be free from you arrow and I have one way to get you to agree to my conditions and I believe your girlfriend felicity smoak agrees”. 

He steps aside to reveal felicity who whimpers at the sight of Oliver. “She had nothing to do with this” Oliver growls. “Oh yes she does I always find if you attack the one closest to someone it gets to them the most”. He takes a knife from his pocket. “I usually use arrows but I figured a knife would be more effective for this job”. 

He walks over to felicity and holds the knife to her neck and she swallowed hard feeling the cold blade against her skin. “Let her her go or so help me you'll be sorry” Oliver yells. “For what this”? Merlyn punches felicity in the cheek and the blow makes her gasp and he cuts her knee with the knife instead of her neck. “Come soon arrow or she won't make it”.

“You know he won't come right” Merlin says smiling. Felicity hangs her head. She hopes Oliver doesn't come so he won't be caught in this trap. These kinds of things were always happening to her and she felt so useless.

The doors to the room slammed open and Oliver walks in his bow raised and armed with an arrow. “Release her merlyn now”! He rushed at him and the two duke it out till…

“Well it's been fun fighting arrow but this fights over and I will win”! Merlyn disappears into the night and Oliver runs over to felicity. He unties her hands and takes the gag from her mouth. “O-Oliver” she whispers. “Hey” he says. “It's okay I'm here”. She breaks down then throwing her arms around him crying. “It's okay” he repeats rubbing her back softly.

He picks her up in his arms to take the weight of the cut off her leg. He takes her back to the lair and lays her on the exam table. “D-don't Leave me” she says blushing. “Wouldn't dream of it” he says as he holds her hand tightly. 

Diggle helps to sew up the cut and Oliver squeezes felicity’s hand every time she winces. After it's over she sighs in relief. “I think I'm going to be okay” she says. “I thought I was going to lose you” Oliver whispers as diggle leaves them to talk. “Sorry I'm such a useless girl” felicity says tears in her eyes. “Maybe if I was strong like Sara or maybe a bit tough like laurel then maybe I wouldn't always be the damsel in distress”. “Listen” Oliver says getting her attention. “You are not useless you are my partner I couldn't do any of this without you and you know that and the reason I always save you is because felicity I love you”. “I-I love you too Oliver”. 

Oliver pulls her close to hug her and kisses her gently. They pull apart. “I promise from now on I'll protect you felicity this won't happen again do you trust me”? “I hope not Oliver and yes I do trust you I always have”.


End file.
